


In the Dark [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a migraine, and Danny turns out to be kind of awesome about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207715) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 00:20:19

File size: 18.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/IntheDark.mp3)

Also at audiofic archive:[In the Dark](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-dark)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Various Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169166) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
